


Lucifer plays Among Us!

by Megamix07



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Mira HQ (Among Us), Multi, Polus (Among Us), The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamix07/pseuds/Megamix07
Summary: Lucifer and the gang plays Among Us
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Lucifer plays Among Us!

"So people pretend to kill and they have to find out who the killer is?" "Yes Lucifer," Chloe told him. "Sounds fun. I'll call over a thew friends, to play this 'Among Us' eh?" "Fine, you do that." Lucifer got, Trixie, Dan, Linda, Maze, and his brother surprisingly.

Lucifer's nickname was Lucifer still. Chloe's was Detective. Trixie's was Sweetness. Dan's was Copper. Linda's was Doctor and Amendial's was Angel. Maze's nickname was Demon.

They played on Skeld. When they started, Lucifer and Chloe were the imposters. Lucifer went to electrical. When Copper arrived Lucifer killed him and vented to security where Chloe was to give an alibi. When Dan's body was discovered by Amendial. "I found this body in electrical." "Oh dear brother what shall we do." "I say we skip," Linda told them, "If anybody should know something, it's without information, accusations suck." "I agree," Chloe said. Everyone voted skip. 

When the second round began, Lucifer said, "Chloe, you have the kill." Chloe smiled and waited in Generator. The person that came in was Maze. She killed Maze and vented to security. She then went to the body and reported. "It was in generator." Amendial said, "Maybe this is a self report." "Are you calling Chloe a liar," Lucifer madly said. "Just keeping an open mind. "I say we vote Amendial, he sus," Trixie said. When the vote came out, Trixie, Lucifer and Chloe voted Amendial. Linda voted skip. And Amendial vote Chloe. Amendial was ejected followed by the words, 'ANGEL WAS NOT AN IMPOSTER.' 

Then came the victory screen for Lucifer and Chloe. "Ha ha. Chloe, we are the dream team." "I know, despite being a detective and Satan." "Come on, this was fun though. Lucifer got up and poured him self a drink. "You want one detective?" "Sure." Lucifer and Chloe got drunk and that leads to fucking a thew times.


End file.
